


Fireworks

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, honestly why did i make this it's tortuer, it's kinda similar tho ngl, sorry but i cried while writing this, this is rEALLY fuckin sad, this isn't the summer of like despite the name ok shut the hell up, wow great spelling there asshike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NO THIS IS NOT A FUCKING SONGFIC PLEASE DON'T </p>
<p>Mikey and Pete only lasted a couple of months, but it was sweet while it lasted. </p>
<p>And it was bitter when it ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

Their lives were falling apart right in front of them, and all they could do was watch. There were fireworks exploding in the sky as they sat not five meters away, but they didn’t acknowledge each other. There were fifteen other people sandwiched in between them, cheering as the new year approached. But all they could do was sit, stare. 

 

Watch as the fireworks exploded in their hearts and brought their minds shattering down. 

 

_ “Hey, Mikey, how’re you doing?” Pete calls across the hall to his friend.  _

 

_ “Just spiffy, you know,” Mikey approaches Pete, falling in step with him. He groans and tilts his head back. “Alicia broke up with me. I ‘spend too much time with gay boy,’ apparently.” _

 

_ Mikey rubs his temples, muttering lightly.  _

 

_ “Man, that really sucks. I feel bad. You wanna come to my house after class today? I’ll buy ice cream and mom wine,” Pete waggles his eyebrows at Mikey, poking him in the cheek.  _

 

_ Rolling his eyes, Mikey laughs, “of course I’ll come over Pete, who could resist the tempting offer of watching movies with you while eating ice cream and drinking mom wine?”  _

 

_ Pete sticks his tongue out at Mikey.  _

_ “I can’t  _ believe  _ the nerve! I was being kind, and then you had to go all sarcasm on me,” Pete says dramatically, placing a hand to his forehead. _

 

_ “You guys are  _ actually  _ children, despite being like, twenty-one,” Frank says, slinging one arm over Mikey and one arm over Pete. _

 

_ “How’s your  _ boyfriend  _ doing, Frank?” Mikey teases.  _

 

_ “You should know, Mikey, he’s your brother. How’s your crush doing?”  _

 

_ Glaring at Frank, Mikey hisses, “ _ not now, Frank _.” _

_ “What? What crush? Who do you have a crush on? Tell me Mikes, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!”  _

 

_ “Maybe later, Pete. Maybe later.” _

 

_ At that, Mikey and Pete separate from Frank, heading to their Geology 101 class.  _

 

As the fireworks finish, the boys just begin to count down. 

 

“Haha, you guys, the fireworks went off too early!” a drunk Frank calls out. 

 

The group stand up, pairing off, the lone wolves forming a small pack, chanting. Mikey and Pete stand at opposite corners of the yard, trying to look as far away from each other as they can.

_ 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!  _

 

_ “Happy New Years!” Everyone at the party yells. _

 

_ Mikey and Pete link arms, raising their beers and cheering loudly. Pete’s beer sloshes all over them both, and they collapse into a fit of giggles.  _

 

_ Calming down, they roll over onto their sides, the grass pressing into their faces.  _

 

_ “Hey, Pete?” _

 

_ “Hmmm?” _

 

_ “Remember that time, like, a month ago, I said maybe I’ll tell you my crush later?”  _

 

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “Well, now is later. And Pete… I…” Mikey gulps, struggling back tears, “the crush is you.” _

 

_ “You shoulda told me earlier, Mikey.” _

 

_ “Really?” _

 

_ “Yeah. So I could do what I’ve been waiting for. Mikeyway, can I kiss you?”  _

 

_ “Fuck yeah, you can,” Mikey breathes. _

 

_ Grabbing Mikey’s chin, Pete tilts his head forward, Mikey meeting him halfway. Their skin sparked with electricity, fireworks pounding through their veins. The fireworks above melted into the background, and all it was now was Mikey, Pete, and their love.  _

 

The ball on the TV drops, but Mikey can hardly bear to cheer. Last New Years, he had things to look forward to. A year with Pete, with kisses and hugs and wet grass and abandoned playgrounds. He got what he wanted, but he also got consequences. Consequences for throwing himself into love, for thinking soulmates lasted. Maybe for some people, they do. 

 

But for Mikey and Pete? All that was left for each was a new person inside, a few fresh scars, and years of endless torment. 

 

It would have been painful to stay with Pete, Mikey knew. 

What he didn’t know was that it would be far more painful to leave him. 

 

_ “You’re leaving me? Really? For real?” Pete sobs out _

 

_ “Yes, Pete, for real. I can’t- I can’t take being with you anymore. I’m just- it brings me so much pain, and heartbreak and I can’t- I just- need to focus on my life, please. I’m not good enough for you, and I’m not good enough for me, and I need to be good enough for me before I can- I just really want to get better.” _

_ “Get better for who? For what?  _ From  _ what? Why are you leaving me, MIkey? I-I… I love you. So much.” _

_ “I need to get better from being so alone. Pete, you make me feel so  _ alone.  _ Because you’re always there and nice and perfect and it hurts me because I’m not and you suffocate me and it makes me feel alone and I just…” _

 

_ “No… no… please, please stay. Please, Mikey.” _

 

_ “Just, please, let me go. Oh god,” Mikey sniffles, wiping away his tears, and readjusting the backpack full of things he’s left at Pete’s house, “goodbye, Pete.”  _

 

_ With that, he left a crumpled and broken Pete, sobbing on his kitchen floor.  _

Mikey glances at Pete, who glances at him too, and they both look away suddenly as they catch each other’s eyes. It’s been like this for weeks. Stolen glances, quickly ending as they look in the other’s eyes. Pete’s afraid that he’ll see that Mikey hates him. Mikey’s afraid that he’ll se that Pete doesn’t want him back. 

 

Fucking fools. 

 

_ Mikey sat down in the old abandoned swing, awaiting his boyfriend.  _

 

_ “Pete, hey,” he says, as a figure approaches him. He smiles lightly.  _

 

_ As the figure steps into the light, he doubts for a second that it’s Pete, as the figure is clothed all in black, a black bandana wrapped around his mouth, but that doubt disappears as Pete pulls the bandana down, grinning from ear to ear.  _

 

_ “Mikeyway!”  _

 

_ Pete struts over to the swing, sitting down. They grab each other’s hands, swinging back and forth ever so slightly.  _

_ “So, what did you want to come here to talk about, Mikey?” Pete asks, glancing at his boyfriend, who looks nervous.  _

 

_ “I- uh- Pete, I,” Mikey gulps, rubbing his thumb over Pete’s scratchy glove.  _

 

_ “IloveyouPeteWentz,” MIkey says, rushing out all of the words at once.  _

 

_ “M-Mikey… Oh my god… I love you too.” _

 

_ Mikey sprung up, holding out his arms for a hug, and Pete following suit. They step into each other’s arms, Pete, sniffling back tears.  _

 

_ “Mikey?” _

 

_ “Yeah?” _

 

_ “Promise me that we will never stop talking. It doesn’t matter if we’re broken up, if we live three thousand miles apart. Never stop talking to me, Mikeyway. Never.” _

 

_ “I promise, Pete. I promise with all of my heart.” _

 

Mikey glances over to Pete. 

 

He had promised to never stop talking to Pete. He did, he remembers it, and Pete remembers it, too. 

 

He makes his way over, subtly. The door is right next to Pete, but he couldn’t go through the door. He had to keep the promise. Talk to Pete, even if it was just small talk. They could do small talk, right? I mean they loved each other… at least he hoped they did. He really hoped they did. Just as he reaches right in front of Pete, Joe collides into him, yelling obscenities. 

 

Mikey and Pete stare at each other for a couple of moments, and Mikey’s previous courage begins to fade and disappear. 

_ Fuck it. Promises are made to be broken.  _

 

Mikey speed-walks past Pete, flying through the door to Gerard’s house.

 

His tears blind him as he runs all the way home. 

 

He thinks about Pete the whole time. 

**Author's Note:**

> did any of you notice the subtle but not outright stated song references like when the fireworks go off early or when he wants to make small talk with pete like u know
> 
> 'you and i were fireworks that went off too soon'
> 
> 'the torture of small talk with someone you used to love'
> 
> haha i'm smart hahahahahhahahahahahah this fic made me cry why did i writ e it


End file.
